Karihime Nikumishi
Background Information Karihimi Nikumishi comes from a long history of spirited people. He was born and raised in side the walls of Kirigakure. Being in a clan that are known to be shinobi Karihime of course followed in the footsteps of his people and joined the ninja academy. Graduating at the normal age of 12 Karihime was certified as a normal shinobi. His mother (Naimo Nikumishi) and his father (Hazi Nikumishi) birthed no other children leaving Karihime an only child. Growing up with Mizumi and Kaiori made Karihime's life a little more interesting for him. Bing an only child they were like his brothers to him and he would do anything to make sure that they were by his side. Though he grew up with his friends and loves them dearly he was never as strong as them. he was always one step behind Mizumi and Kaiori for he wasn't the fastest learner. it was often Kaiori and Mizumi who would accomplish something and Karihime would come right after. *Clan Information The Nikumishi Clan is a clan that has been in Kirigakure since its creation. The are a clan of much joyful people and own a local cupcake shop in the village. The shinobi of the clan excel greatly in the field of Medical Ninjutsu. The members of the clan have even developed the ability to merge their nature, in which is mostly always water, with their medical Ninjutsu. This is not a Kekkei Genkai. this is simply a chakra control combination. Personality & Behavior Karihime on the outside is nothing like he is on the inside. Growing up an only child gave him a lonely feeling for the beginning of his life, so he always seemed to be quiet. if you never speak to him or get a chance to know him you would think that he is a quiet loner who doesn't talk much just from his facial expression. Surprisingly you would be sadly mistaken. Karihime is probably one of the most talkative expressive person their is in Kirigakure. The love that he shares to his friends and family is like no other. Its shocking to most people when they see this downed face turn into an expressive ball of joy when he is actually spoken too. He loves joking around and isn't the fastest learner. He was actually called an airhead during his academy times for zoning out during test times. Appearance Karihime is a 5'5" male with smooth white skin. He has medium length blonde hair that slightly covers passes his eyes. His eyes are a light blue and are average sized to his face. He wears a blue a jacket with a collar that covers most of his neck. the jacket is zipped up about 3/4 and exposes the upper part of his chest. Black half arm sleeves are followed by white bandages that are tied right under his shoulder. He was on navy pants with a black belt and a brown satchel that lays in his hip that contains his ninja tools. basic ninja aid kit is wrapped around his right leg. Black sandals that go past his ankle up his leg is what he wears on his feet. Abilities Karihime is strongest in the field of medical Ninjutsu. His clan as a whole specializes in the field of Medical Ninjutsu and Karihime is not an exception. With the ability to add his water nature with his medical knowledge makes his medical jutsu very unique and powerful. Used for defensive and offensive reasons Karihime's abilities in medial Ninjutsu is higher than the average medical corps shinobi. even though he rarely uses other techniques than medical Ninjutsu he is capable of using water jutsu at a good skill level as well. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template